lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Kel Mitchell
Kel Mitchell is an American actor, comedian, parodist and musician from Chicago, Illinois. He is best known for his work as a regular cast member on the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That, and for his role as Kel Kimble on the Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel. Acting career He was an original member on Nickelodeon's All That from 1994-1999. He and co-star Kenan Thompson also starred in the spin-off series Kenan & Kel from 1996-2000, as well as a 1997 major motion picture, titled Good Burger, which is the movie version of one of his and Thompson's sketches from All That. The duo also appeared together in an episode of Sister, Sister with Tia and Tamera Mowry. Kel Mitchell's character in Kenan & Kel made him famous for antics and persona. Outside of his ventures with Kenan Thompson, Mitchell was the voice of a mild-mannered and playful dog named T-Bone in the children's cartoon series Clifford the Big Red Dog, what alongside the late John Ritter, from 2000 to 2003. In 2006, he was hired as spokesmodel for KFC, constantly using the phrase "____ a little". Additionally, he also made an appearance in the 2004 Kanye West music video All Falls Down as a luggage collecting hotel valet. In 2005, Mitchell portrayed Manny Sellers in the sitcom One on One with Kyla Pratt, and in 2007 Kel starred in BET's new series Take the Cake. Some of his other credits include Honeydripper and Mystery Men. In March 2008 he filmed his writing and producing debut, "Chicago Pulaski Jones" in which he also stars as the lead role. Also in 2008, Mitchell appeared in two Detroit-based stage productions, Affairs and Laundromat, the latter written by Carlos Faison and also starred comedian Buddy Lewis, Leanne "Lelee" Lyons of R&B group SWV, celebrity impersonator/stage actor Matt Macis, and accomplished vocalist and performer Lauren "Lexxi" Alexis. Music career In 1996 he was a featured rapper on IMx's Billboard Hot 100 Top 40 hit "Watch Me Do My Thing" as his Good Burger character, Ed. In 1997 he also appeared as Ed on We're All Dudes by Less Than Jake on the Good Burger soundtrack. On his official MySpace page, he has done several parodies in of hit songs. Also, he had 2 volumes of other songs as a parody of celebrities such as Prince, 50 Cent, Michael Jackson on a DVD called Kel Videos Live and on March 29, 2009 Mitchell directed Colby O'Donis's music video Let You Go. Filmography Movies *''Good Burger'' - (1997) *''Peoria Babylon'' - (1997) *''Mystery Men'' - (1999) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' - (2000) *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' - (2004) *''Ganked'' - (2005) *''Like Mike 2: Streetball'' - (2006) *''Honeydripper'' - (2007) *''X's & O's'' - (2007) Television *''All That'' - (1994-1999) *''Nash Bridges'' - (2000) *''Kenan & Kel'' - (1996-2000) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' - (1996-1997) *''Sister, Sister'' - (1997) *''Figure It Out'' - (1998-1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' - (1998) *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' - (1998) *''The Amanda Show'' - (1999) *''Cousin Skeeter'' - (1999) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' - (2000-2003) *''The Nick Cannon Show'' - (2002) *''The Parkers'' - (2003) *''Half & Half'' - (2004) *''Dance 360'' - (2004-2005) *''One on One'' - (2005-2006) *''I Love Toys'' - (2006) *''Take the Cake'' - (2007) *''Attack of the Show'' - (2007) Other *''Caught on Tape'' *''Kel Videos Live'' References External links *Kel Mitchell on MySpace *Kel Mitchell at the Internet Movie Database *YouTube Channel *UK Nickelodeon Kel Mitchell Chat Transcript 2000 *http://www.kelyeah.com Category: Guest Musicians Category: Links to Wikipedia